Rex Brisbane
"This is your mess. Fix it." Rex Brisbane is the leader of the Rioteers and an ex-doctor who used to work for ARCDA on the Type-7 Avio prototypes under Eve Mira. Appearance Rex is described as being tall and fairly muscular for his age, appearing to be in his mid 50's. He has short red hair which is now greying and grey eyes. He apparently has a strong sharp irish accent. He is missing his right index finger as this was bitten off by Storm. Personality From what has been seen of Rex his is a very angry and short tempered individual who always has an expression of exhaustion and disappointment, but is very quick to blame Storm for anything that goes wrong. He appears more patient with others and calmer when not dealing with Storm, and was once stable enough to work with kids and used to be very enthusiastic however this seems to have waned somewhat. He is a highly intelligent man who is capable of coordinating the Rioteers and persuasive enough that many followed him and acted with him in destroying Mullardoch. Gaius Daniels refers to him as being paranoid, but found it useful as it meant that he could protect things more efficiently, however it shows that Rex has his own agenda and does not want to reveal this to anyone. Like Gaius, other Synths view Rex as being unstable and unreliable. History Mullardoch. Rex was initially an intern who was brought on to work on the Synths at Mullardoch. He apparently changed his name to Rex Brisbane when the Type-7's were four years old. He used to work with Mailey Lovatt, Min-Jin Sang and Mikele Merlo, and appears to have had a good working relationship with them, openly joking with Min-Jin in one video log. At some point something happened which made him become proactive in going against ARCDA and rallying enough support to destroy Mullardoch. What happened to him to lead up to this event is unknown. Rioteers How Rex began the Rioteers is unknown, but he has apparently had enough support and backing for it to have grown very quickly from nowhere. Role ARCDA Rex's role in ARCDA was initially as a assistant researcher to Eve Mira, before at some point becoming a project Sub-Coordinator on the Type-7 Identicals study. There was a point where his anxiety and paranoia was used to encrypt every file they had into chromostorage. Rioteers Rex's role in the Rioteers is that he is the leader for the entirety of the Rioteers worldwide, and often travels to keep command of the various branches. He has sub-leaders but they are all people who are similar in style to himself, and encourages them to be proactive in attacking ARCDA and Hasekura. Relationships Storm Fraser-Swann Storm and Rex hate each other vehemently for many reasons, with a list that has kept on growing with each passing year. Rex repeatedly insults, berates, and makes a scapegoat of Storm whilst she retaliates in kind. Eve Mira Little is known of the relationship between them, though there must have been enough trust between them that Eve allowed Rex to coordinate the Type-7 Project. Gaius Daniels "Ruadri is a paranoid little fuck!" Imogen Brisbane Imogen is Rex's daughter, however there has been no mentions of her mother yet. Gallery Stormbite Cover.png|Fulll Cover Quotes * "What worries me is if Gaius finds that out he's just going to want to use the new batch tanks to mass produce them, ruin the genomes trying to make them grow fast and ship them out as super soldiers, or some shit like that. They're kids, not weapons." * "The whole point of making them was to improve humanity and find ways to diversify for the future and not to go all Il'ya Ivanov and make slaves of them." Trivia * Rex changed his name from Ruadri Foley to Rex Brisbane ** Ruadri means Red King, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foley_(surname) Foley Plunderer]Foley ** Rex means King, and Brisbane means Broken Bone * Rex is one of the oldest characters in Stormbite, having origins from stories previously written before Stormbite was even conceived, still maintaining his role as the head of the Rioteers, with his niece Maira. * He is referred to as "the King" often mockingly by Storm. References Category:Male Characters Category:Rioteers Category:Human Characters Category:Characters